The Evil Ninja
by Plmokn19
Summary: Garmadon has brought together a new group of ninja. They have different elemental powers and weapons. So what happens when The Ninja meet the evil ninja? (Only rated T because of something later in the story. There are no inappropriate things or cussing in this or any of my other stories.) Book #1 in my series: The Adventures of The Evil Ninja
1. Chapter 1: The Scroll

**Chapter 1: The Scroll**

"You're becoming stronger son, but you will never be strong enough to defeat me, never!" Lord Garmadon yelled to Lloyd from the Black Bounty. Lloyd looked at the ninja, who gave him encouraging nods. He promptly backed up and stood with them. Lord Garmadon shouted, "Have it your way. Another day ninja, another day!" With that, he flew off.

After landing on a rock somewhere, Lord Garmadon walked away to sulk. "Stupid ninja, training my son for only their benefit." Suddenly, he had fallen down a hole into a cave filled with glittering crystals. As he glanced around, brushing himself off, he noticed something. There was a scroll stuck in the largest shining purple gem in the middle of the cavern.

As Lord Garmadon unraveled the scroll, he saw it had a large painting of four ninja, and something written above it in the Ancient Language Of Our Ancestors. Instantly, he knew it was a prophecy. He rolled it back up and started to climb back to the surface of the rock.

As he did so, he smiled. _This is how I'm going to defeat the ninja._ He thought. _Yes, this will be their doom!_ "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2: Ace Scott

**Chapter 2: Ace Scott**

**I thank myself, Plmokn19, for Ace.**

Ace Scott is an interesting boy with an interesting story. He is very sad all the time. He hardly ever talks, but when he does, it is depressing. It takes a whole lot for Ace to trust you, but after he does, he is fiercely loyal. He has bone-white hair tied back in a small ponytail. Ace has red eyes and a scar running from above his left eyebrow, over his left eye, all the way down to under his lip. He is also kind of thin.

What truly makes Ace unique is his past. He was an only child living with his dad, aunt, uncle, and grandma. Ace was sad even as a kid because his family lived in an alley and he was made fun of by other children for being an albino. He had to grow up fast because his other family members were either weak or off at work. The only time he was truly happy was the morning of his 8th birthday when his family spent almost their entire life savings and got him a lopsided vanilla cake with no frosting. He then knew that his family loved him, and with them, nothing could go wrong. He was wrong about the last part, very wrong. The happiness ended a few seconds later, when Samukai and his skeletons ate the cake and murdered everyone in his family, including him. Ace had put up a fight and got a scar out of it.

After all this happened, Ace was dead for a while. 10 years after dying, Garmadon raised him from the dead.

Ace's P.O.V.

I woke up. _Wait_, I said to myself, _that can't be right. I'm dead. Samukai killed me!_ But I was alive!

I looked up to see a four-armed guy with black skin (and I mean black, solid black), red eyes, a purple belt, and a big golden weapon. "Hello." The man said, "I am Lord Garmadon! Owner of The Mega Weapon, the Dark Lord, and the greatest threat to all of Ninjago! I have raised you from the dead to do my bidding. I will train you to defeat The Ninja that ruined my life. What is your name?"

_I must have missed a lot! _I thought. "Ace." I said plainly, I don't like to talk.

"Well, Ace," Garmadon said, "I will train you to be the leader of my team of ninja."

Then, Lord Garmadon smiled evily and told me, "I will train you as the Purple Ninja of Death!"


	3. OC Info

**This is not a chapter.**

**I forgot to add that in the last chapter, Ace was turned into the age he would be if he hadn't died. So Ace is, feels like, and thinks like an 18-year-old, not an 8-year-old.**

**If you would like to have an effect on the story, you can make an evil ninja. Just go to the forum called The Evil Ninja, and put the bio there, under OCs. Only the ninja outfit, weapon, backstory, and name will be used in the story, everything else is just for the RP. (P.S. I need at least 1 girl ninja.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Cassidy Anderson

**Chapter 3: Cassidy Anderson**

**I thank wakkowarnerlover1 for Cassidy.**

Cassidy Anderson wasn't raised from the dead, but she is plenty strange. She wears all gray, has red hair, and has black eyes. As a child, she was abused by her parents, then, as a teen, she was tortured. Because of this experienence, she tortured herself. Cassidy used to cut her arms, so now she has blood stains on them.

She ran away from home at 18 to get away from her torturous parents. That is when she met the Serpentine.

Cassidy's P.O.V.

I ran and ran, on and on. "I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" I shouted. I kept running until I came to a dark alley. I decided to stay there, because my parents wouldn't search a dark place, they hate the dark. Then I heard hissing.

"Who's there?!" I asked. "Do not worry girl." the voice soothed, "It is only ussss Sssserpentine!" the voice said/shouted, as a red snake man with two heads slithered out at me.

"Gah!" I screamed. "Come witthh me." the snake coaxed. "Never!" I yelled, "I'll never go with you, snake!" Just then, I was wrapped up in a black tail that squeezing me very hard, it really hurt.

"I got her, Fangtom! Sshhould we take her to Oroborussss?" another voice said, as a black snake with an orange belly came out of the darkness behind me.

"No, sssstupid! We abandoned Oroborussss!" I managed to choke out, "Why did you capture me?" I then heard them say something about Garmadon right before I passed out.

I woke up. There was Lord Garmadon standing right in front of her. "Woah!" I yelled. "Good, you talk. The other one almost never does. It is annoying!" Garmadon said to me. I had heard many things about Lord Garmadon, mostly bad. But Garmy couldn't be too bad if he saved me from those awful snakes.

"Hello." I said kind of quietly. "I have brought you here, after saving you from those nasty Serpentine (not all are loyal to me, but most are), to train you." "Train me for what?" I questioned.

That is when Lord Garmadon smiled evilly, "I will train you as the Gray Ninja of Torture!"


	5. Chapter 4: Aurelia Lovell

**Chapter 4: Aurelia Lovell**

**I thank KaitouKiwi for Aurelia**

She tends to be somewhat of a talker. She will not hesitate to strike up a conversation, even if the individual she is speaking to wishes to refrain from talking. This side of Aurelia does not come without coaxing. Initially, she is extremely shy and very untrusting. She scrutinizes others for fun and observation before trying to get to know them. Other than this, Aurelia is generally happy, despite her past. She does not like to be alone and will attempt to cling onto others for company and Lovell's life was just as hard as Ace's or Cadissy's. Her and her brother were abandoned shortly after Aurelia's birth because her family was poor. Her brother treated her horribly, he bought a small apartment outside of town, and locked her in a closet there. She knew only darkness until she was 10. Someone had discovered the abuse and called the police. The cops arrested Aurelia's brother. Now she is trying to get revenge on her sibling, and won't let anyone get in her way.

Standing at around 5ft 7in, the 16-year-old has a slim build. She has dark green eyes with flecks of brown around the pupil on her left eye (a birthmark). Aurelia's black hair is cut short and uneven, coming down just past her chin. She has an extremely pale complexion from the lack of sunlight during her childhood.

Aurelia's P.O.V.

I have been looking for ways to get revenge on my brother for 6 years! I think I found a way yesterday, so I'm trying to find the prison my brother is in.

As I got to Ninjago City, I noticed something shining in a nearby tree. I walked over and was grabbed by two green hands. "Ahh!" I screamed.

"Be quiet!" my capturer hissed, literally. He turned me around, and I saw that I was being held by a green snake-man with 4 eyes and fangs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed again. He covered my mouth, then did something disgusting. He spit at me! He just opened his mouth and spit in my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, my vision was cloudy. Then, I saw my brother holding me instead of a Serpentine. I gasped and he smiled evilly. He knocked me out.

I woke up later, how much later, I didn't know. I saw Lord Garmadon standing triumphantly over the green snake who had captured me. Again, I gasped. Lord Garmadon was an evil being, far worse than any brother of mine. He saw that I was awake and walked over to me.

"I know that you think that I'm evil, but I'm not! After all, I'm the one who defeated the Great Devourer. The Ninja did nothing!" Garmadon insisted. "Well I guess that's true." I said shyly. "Oh, and if you help me, you get to destroy The Ninja, who did nothing to help you as a child. I am the one who called the police. I saved you!" Lord G. told me.

"You're right. They have magical powers and did nothing to help me!" I realized.

"Oh, and one more thing." Lord Garmadon said, while smiling evilly, "I will train you as the Crimson Ninja of Poison!"


	6. Chapter 5: Nick Cleft

**Chapter 5: Nick Cleft**

**I thank DJ Blast for Nick.**

Nick Cleft grew up in the same village as Kai and Nya. His father was about to die of starvation when Nick was 13, so Nick went to ask Kai for some food. Kai angrily turned him away. Nick went home only to find his father dead. He decided to get revenge on Kai, but when he returned to the blacksmith shop, Kai was not there. So Nick left home to find Kai and get revenge.

Nick has short and spiky black hair. He wears always wears a white scarf with an 8th and loves the color dark blue.

Along the trail to find Kai, he was discovered by the (you guessed it) Serpentine!

Nick's P.O.V.

I had been wandering around for 5 years, looking for that blacksmith that pretty much killed my dad. Oh, I hate that blacksmith! And I couldn't find him anywhere! Maybe I should't have been searching in the woods, especially at night. The forest was full of evil creatures at night.

I heard some rustling in the bushes. _Calm down._ I said i my head, _It's just some rustling. Probably a...a squirrel!?_ It was just a squirrel. "Ha, if I wasn't not easily scared..." I started to say, but was interrupted by a green Serpentine with 4 eyes slithering out of the bushes, and saying, "Hello, boy."

Then a red snake with 2 heads hopped out of the tree above me and landed on my back. "Oof!" I gasped, as the wind was knocked out of me.

"Awwww." a black Serpentine with spikes running down his head complained, "I wanted to choke thissss one." "Well I havvvven't taken one out yet Sssskalidor," the red guy countered. "Fine." the black one, Skalidor I guess, said sadly.

They carried me to a flying boat (yes, you heard me right, a flying boat!) where they pulled me up using the anchor. On the deck, Lord Garmadon (today is filled with surprises!) jumped out and beat them all easily using his mega weapon like a bat. After knocking them out he walked up to me.

"Do you know who I am?" Garmy asked. "Yeah, you're Lord Garmadon!" I replied. "Do you want revenge on Kai?" he asked randomly. "And who is Kai?" I asked.

"Kai is one of the four ninja that failed to stop the Great Devourer from rising. He is also the blacksmith that refused to give you food to save your father." Lord G. told me. I gasped for the second time that day. "So again I ask, do you want revenge on Kai?" Lord Garmadon asked. I responded, "Yes, but how am I supposed to do that?"

Garmy smiled evilly and replied to my question, "I will train you to be the Dark Blue Ninja of Storms!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Team

**Chapter 6: The Team**

Ace's P.O.V

I was training just like Lord Garmadon had told me to. He had woken me up very early (my clock said 4 a.m., but I think Garmadon moved it forward) and told me to train. He said he would come and get me when I was supposed to stop training. I was wearing my new purple ninja outfit, which had bone-white armor covering my right arm, my left leg, my shoulders, and some above the eyehole in my ninja mask. I used two daggers.

Well, now my clock said 4 p.m. I had been training for 12 hours! My eyes felt droopy, but I would not dare to stop. Lord Garmadon had brought me back from the dead, and I knew he could send me back just as easily.

Lord G. came in, along with a girl in a gray ninja suit with gold shoulder pads and armor over the eyehole. She carried a katana as a weapon. I stopped training. When I looked in her eyes that she had been abused as a child, and was thinking about those times. "Ace, meet Cassidy." he said. I nodded at Cassidy. She smiled weakly and asked, "Did Garmy save you from Serpentine too?" I shot her a confused expression. "Oh, Garmy is what some people call Lord Garmadon." Cassidy explained. I couldn't believe that some people got away with calling Garmadon, Garmy. In answer to her earlier question, I shook my head no.

"Stop talking and start training, ninja!" Lord G. ordered, and then left. We started training. "So, my element is torture, what's yours, Ace?" Cassidy asked me. "Death." I stated plainly. "So you can talk." Cassidy said excitedly. I nodded again.

"I hear talking, so SHUT UP!" Garmadon yelled. "Oops." Cassidy whispered. "I SAID, SHUT UP!" Lord Garmadon screamed. We wisely shut up.

Later, Lord G. came in with a different girl. She had on a crimson ninja outfit with black armor and white gloves. She was holding a halberd. Her eyes showed that she was thinking about something from her youth, something to do with a family member and darkness."Ace, Cassidy, Aurelia." the Dark Lord said, pointing at each of us in turn, "All of you, train." Then he left. "Hey." Aurelia said kind of shyly. "Hi." Cassidy replied. I just nodded again. We all started to train.

"So you two are some of Garmy's students too?" Aurelia asked. Cassidy and I nodded, looking at the door Lord G. had exited through. "Cool, what are your elements?" she inquired. "Mine's torture, and his is death." Cassidy replied, pointing at me and feeling less tense after not hearing Garmadon. "I'm poison. Can you not talk?" Aurelia continued, also pointing at me. All this pointing made me feel sort of uncomfortable. "He can." Cassidy said for me, "He just doesn't like to talk." I looked at her with thanks.

"Woah, Ace, do you have red eyes?" Aurelia inquired. I nodded. "Why?" she requested. I pulled back my ninja mask to show my bone-white hair. Cassidy and Aurelia gasped, "You're albino?" they said at the exact same time. I nodded again. "Have you always been albino?" Aurelia asked to keep the conversation going. I looked at her, annoyed, and nodded. She got the message and was quiet.

Lord Garmadon must have been busy today, because he waled in the room with a boy that looked about my age, but had big muscles rather than being skinny like me. The boy, introduced as Nick, had on a dark blue ninja outfit with silver armor, and used kunai knives as weapons. His thughts were angry and vengeful. Lord G. said he was the Ninja of Storms. After giving him all of our names, Garmadon left. All of us trained, and got to know each other. I wrote down the answers to all the questions they asked me. When they found out I was raised from the dead, they all gasped simultaneously. "So you're...dead?" Nick asked me. I wrote down: _More like was dead._ "Woah!" Aurelia exclaimed.

After a long day of training, until my clock said 11:45 p.m., we all went to bed in our rooms. Me and Nick in one, and Cassidy and Aurelia in the other. I yawned. Being on Garmadon's team of ninja was going to be an adventure!


	8. Chapter 7: The First Mission

**Chapter 7: The First Mission**

Cassidy's P.O.V.

I woke up at 7 a.m. I went to the training course, just to find Ace already training. He did it very well. After a while, I joined him. He aknwoledged my presence with a slight nod. Soon after, Nick and Aurelia came out too. After training, we went to the kitchen. Garmadon was there. "So when do we get to eat?" I asked him. "If you want to eat, make it yourself." He grumbled, leaving the room.

I made some PB&J toast, Aurelia made a turkey and cheese sandwich, Nick just ate a sausage (more like 20), while Ace put together a complete sub sandwich, with ham, turkey, sausage, lettuce, several kinds of cheese, mayo, mustard, tomatoes, pickles, garlic, and peppers. Oh, and did I mention Ace's sandwich was as foot and a half long!

All of us just stared at Ace's sub. It was huge! When he noticed us staring at him, he looked at us, confused. "How did you know how to make that? Wasn't your family poor?" Aurelia asked, "Oh, that sounded rude." Ace started scribbling.

He held up the paper. It said, _I had to take jobs as a kid to earn money for my family. One if the jobs was a Subway chef. _"Oh, okay." I said.

"Students! The Ninja took the bait!" Garmadon screamed, running into the room. "What bait?" Nick questioned, as we all put up our ninja masks. "I sent out the Serpentine to rob a bank. I knew The Ninja would show up to stop them?" Lord G. Explained, "Here are some new weapons for you. Be careful, they are the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu. They have magical powers according to your elements."

We ran out the door and jumped off the boat. _The Black Bounty_ was parked in the middle of The Badlands. We ran into Ninjago City. At the bank, a Fangpyre was running out of the vault holding money, followed by four figures, one in red, one in blue, one in white, and the last one in black.

"Who are you!?" the blue one yelled. "We are the students of Lord Garmadon!" Aurelia shouted back. "Well, we are his enemies!" the black one said loudly. Everyone pulled out their weapons. "Ninja-go!" The Ninja all yelled, as we all yelled, "Die Ninja!"


	9. Chapter 8: The Fight

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

Aurelia's P.O.V.

"Ninja-go!" The Ninja yelled, as we all screamed (except for Ace), "Die Ninja!" I leapt towards the blue guy, as Cassidy went for the white, Nick dove at the red one. Ace jumped up into the rafters. _Very heroic_. I thought sarcastically. Then I saw a shining dagger fly out of the darkness and almost hit the man clad in black, who barely managed to knock it out of the way just in time.

The blue ninja swung his nunchucks at me. I ducked under them at just the right moment. "Hya!" he shouted, as he brought then back and hit my head. I tried to land a blow on him with my halberd, but he kept dodging me. He was just too darn fast!

I could see that Nick was having about as much luck as me. The red fighter kept attacking him with his sword in amazing ways that he could just barely block or dodge. Cassidy's enemy was stealthily creeping along, throwing his shurikens, and trying to hit her with them. They missed, but only by a teensy-weensy bit. Ace was more successful, but not much more. The black ninja had great defense that even Ace could not penetrate.

This went on for a while. Slowly, The Ninja were making some headway! "Guys, we need to be strong!" I yelled to my new teamates.

Yelling was a mistake. It distracted me long enough for bluey to grab me and tie me up. "Aurelia!" Cassidy screamed, which allowed the white guy to hit her with a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Cassidy was tied up like me.

Nick just kept fighting. Eventually, the red ninja overwhelmed him. Nick was sent flying, getting knocked out when he hit the wall. Ace had vanished. "Where'd you go purple guy!?" blacky yelled out. Suddenly, a dagger came out of the darkness and pinned the black guy against the wall.

Then, the remaining Ninja turned into tornadoes! They spun into the dark half of the room. The glowing tornadoes lit up Ace's face, red eyes wide open with surprise. He was grabbed, tied up, and set down next to us by all The Ninja (blacky had pulled the dagger out of his shirt).

Later that day...

After being brought to a smallish dojo, called Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, The Ninja had tried to interview us, but gave up after we wouldn't give them any answers. They put us each in our own room. My room consisted of a mattress, a small mirror, and a desk. A guy in brown came and gave me gloop for dinner. I barfed almost right after I took a bite.

Boy, do I hate these ninja!


	10. Chapter 9: In Captivity

**Chapter 9: In Captivity**

Nick's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of people arguing. "I can't believe that you were that stupid, Kai!" one voice yelled. Someone else mumbled, "I can." Another voice added, "Yes, forgetting to lock the door was not very smart of you." "Well not all of us can be super smart nindroids, Zane!" a different ninja replied angrily. The voices faded away.

Kai, where had I heard that name before? _Garmadon! _I said to myself,_ Lord G. said that the blacksmith that refused to give me food to save my father was named Kai! _My mind was suddenly filled with vengeful thoughts.

Then I heard footsteps running towards my door. It opened, and there was the red ninja. "What'd ya want!?" I shouted. "Just checking something." the ninja responded, then started to leave. "Wait!" I yelled, "Can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." the red guy answered. "What's your name?" I asked. The question seemed to catch him off guard. After recovering, he replied, "Kai."

I leaped. I jumped right at his throat. I have no idea what I was thinking, I had no weapon, and he had a katana. I jumped anyway. His eyes were filled with surprise, but he reacted quickly, and blocked my attack with one of his own. Like the day before, I was sent flying away from Kai. He tied me up, again.

I was brought to a room with small training equipment. Also in the room were Aurelia and Cassidy. I pondered where Ace was, but I couldn't think straight. "Hey." the girls said to me at the same time. All four of The Ninja were there.

"So, captives, there have been some, ummm..." the black one tried. "...uhhhhh, technical difficulties." the blue ninja suggested. "Yeah!" the black ninja said, "So we've had some technical difficulties with your purple friend. This means that you three will stay in the training room for a while." We all groaned.

Later

After a while, an old man had come in. The Ninja bowed respectfully to him, then the blue man said, "We found some of Garmadon's allies. We have them tied up over there." I was pretty sure that the old dude mentally face palmed right then.

"Ninja, do any of you remember the lesson?" the old man asked. "Which one?" Kai asked him. "The one where you had to train for a day because you couldn't answer my riddle." The old guy explained with exaggerated patience. "Oh yeah!" bluey remembered, "What is the best way to defeat an enemy." he said, imitating the old man's voice, and stroking an imaginary beard. Red and black started laughing quietly, while blue smiled and white looked confused.

"Well, what was the answer Ninja?" oldy asked. "To make them your friend, Sensei." the white guy answered. "And how did you defeat these enemies?" Sensei continued. "Oh, we tied them up and captured them." blacky replied, understanding what their sensei meant.

"Correct." Sensei said, "I am going on some errands with Nya and Dareth. When I get back, this matter will be resolved." Their sensei left. The Ninja turned back to us. "You heard the sensei, want to be our friends?" Kai asked us. "Never!" I shouted back. "Jay, convince them." black told to blue, who I guess was Jay.

Jay walked over to us and demanded, "Be our friends!" "No!" the three of us shouted. "Pwetty, pwetty pwease? Wif chewwies on towp?" Jay pleaded, making his eyes bigger. "No!" we yelled. "Well, I tried!" he said.

"This is not a very logical way to approach this." the white guy said, "My databanks show that to become proper friends, you must..." "Shut up Zane!" the other three ninja yelled.

Then it happened. Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke. I felt the ropes on my hands get cut, barely saw my real friends get cut free also, heard The Ninja coughing, and smelled and tasted the smoke. Then me, Cassidy, and Aurelia were grabbed by someone familiar.

"Ace!" Aurelia whispered, trying to not be heard by The Ninja, "You came back to save us!" Just then, we were out of the dojo. I saw Ace giving Aurelia a 'duh' look. All four of us ran. We finally were outside of Ninjago city, when I heard Cassidy yell, "We're free!"

"All right!" I shouted joyfully, putting my hand up in the air for Ace to high five. He looked at me like I was crazy. My high five was taken by both Aurelia and Cassidy, who then proceeded to high five each other. Ace just stared at us.

"Come on, Ace." Aurelia said, "Let's go back to our home, with Lord Garmadon on _The Black Bounty_." I watched as Aurelia and Cassidy grabbed Ace and started walking towards our ship. _Home, sweet home._ I thought, as I followed my three companions.


	11. Chapter 10: Training

**Chapter 10: Training**

Garmadon's P.O.V.

_Where are they?_ I said to myself, _They've been gone for about a day! They couldn't still be fighting, could they? Ugh, I should have trained them more! _

I needed those ninja! They are the only way I could think of to get my son back. And I'm worried about them. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I think I actually, kinda, sorta, maybe, almost, care about them.

Suddenly, Aurelia, Cassidy, and Ace hopped over the side of _The Black Bounty, _and landed on its deck. Nick jumped up soon after. I stopped pacing, and removed my worried expression. I contorted my face to show annoyance. "Took you long enough." I grunted, "Did you capture The Ninja?" "Ummmm, no." Cassidy told me.

"We didn't stand a chance against them, Garmadon!" Aurelia shouted, "They are professionally, _completely_, trained ninja. While we are partially trained ninja, taught by a teacher who's never had students before!" "And we don't even know how to use our weapons!" Nick complained.

Meanwhile, Ace had started twirling his daggers around, then throwing them in the air and catching them, the daggers landing on his head, still spinning.

"I meant the special powers that Lord G. told us about." Nick grumbled. "I will teach you how to use the weapons." I told them. "Yeah!" Aurelia, Cassidy, and Nick yelled at the same time, all high fiving. I rolled my eyes, and saw Ace looking at my three other students, confused.

"Follow me." I commanded. They followed me over to the training course, an exact copy of my brother's. "This training course will teach you Spinjitzu." I told them, then seeing their confused looks, I said, "You know, the magic tornado thingy that The Ninja do." "Ohhhhhhhhh." all of them except for Ace said.

"But what about our weapons!?" Aurelia complained. "Figure it out yourself." I said rudely. "You said that you'd teach us." Cassidy said as I started to leave. I replied, "Well, I lied."

Later

I went back into the training area. I saw Ace and Cassidy practicing Spinjitzu, and Aurelia and Nick running the training course. What have you learned about your weapons?" I asked suddenly. Cassidy's gray tornado died, and sent her to the ground, while Nick got hit by an axe, a dummy took out Aurelia, and Ace's Spinjitzu spun calmly to halt.

"Oh, well, we haven't exactly..." Cassidy tried. Aurelia finished, "We haven't really gotten to our weapons yet." "WHAT!" I screamed, "I leave you in here for a few hours, and you STILL haven't used your weapons!"

Ace then jumped in the air, then fell down and landed with his daggers in the ground. Cracks appeared in the bottom of the room. Out of the cracks crawled skeletons. Not stupid skullin, but skeletons, with hollow eye sockets, creepy grins, and huge swords! "Very good Ace." I complemented, "You will get the rest of the day off of training, while the other three have to train until midnight!"

Cassidy's, Aurelia's, and Nick's faces fell. Then Ace clearly said, "No." "What do you mean 'no.'" "No." Ace said again. "Fine, you can train until midnight too!" I yelled at him. He nodded. "Ugh!" I shouted. Everyone else's faces lit up with happiness. I left the room, but hovered outside to hear their conversation

"Why didn't you do what he said?" Aurelia asked Ace. "We're a team." I heard him say plainly. _If they work exactly like a team,_ I thought, _then they will fight better together._

_This is good, _I said to myself, _very good. _I smiled evilly.


	12. Chapter 11: To Storm Or Fire

**Chapter 11: To Storm Or Fire**

Nick's P.O.V.

It was another ordinary day, if you call getting up at 5:00 am and training until Lord Garmadon told us to stop, ordinary! Thankfully, Garmy came in around 11:00 so that we could eat breakfast. Yes, I said breakfast at 11:00!

Ace made blueberry pancakes for all of us. Apparently, one of Ace's old jobs was an IHOP cook. What other jobs had he taken, a circus performer!? I was glad for the pancakes. Eating gloop isn't exactly what I'd call a good breakfast.

About the time that I was halfway through my plate, Lord G. burst in. Was this going to become a habit of his? "Is this going to become a habit of yours?" Aurelia asked Lord Garmadon. "Probably." Garmy replied, "Any-who, The Ninja are now suspicious of you four. So they have started searching for us." "And how is this worthy of making us stop eating?" Cassidy complained.

"Because they're here now!" Lord G. yelled. "Why didn't you start with that!?" I shouted back at him, as my teammates and I pulled on our hoods. Garmadon just shrugged.

The four of us ran out onto the deck. Sure enough, The Ninja were climbing up the anchor. _The Black Bounty _was situated on the top of a tall rock structure. Its anchor was hanging over a flat part of the rock.

"Take care of them." Ace told us, in a rare moment of talking, while gesturing at The Ninja. Then he ran off into the control room, no doubt to start the ship. Aurelia, Cassidy, and I pulled out our weapons, getting into fighting stances.

"We could knock them off the anchor." Aurelia suggested. "Sure." I agreed, while Cassidy nodded.

The three of us grabbed onto the anchor's chain. "Let's slide down and run into them." I said. We were about to, when the ship's rocket boosters turned on suddenly. "Woah!" Cassidy exclaimed.

The sudden take-off almost made us lose our balance, but our ninja training got us to hold on. Meanwhile, The Ninja had managed to close most of the difference between the ground and the ship.

We hopped back on deck. "Raise the anchor!" Cassidy yelled to Ace. I saw Ace nod through the window. The anchor started to rise.

"Too late." a taunting voice said from behind us. The three of us spun around, only to see The four Ninja. I glared at Kai. He glared back.

Then, from the window that only I could see, Ace pointed at the steering wheel, then pretended to spin it really fast. I understood what he was saying, _"Is it safe for me to turn the ship a whole lot?"_ I nodded, and shouted to my teammates, "Grab on!"

Aurelia grabbed the railing, Cassidy stabbed her katana into the deck, and I grabbed the mast. The Ninja did nothing, except look confused. Man were they slow. Then the ship turned so much, we were practically sideways!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the blue one, Jay I think, screamed, as he fell off the deck. "Jay!" the other three yelled. They had grabbed onto the opposite railing as Aurelia.

"This is NOT GOOD!" Jay screamed even more, falling into the clouds. "Jay, do spinjitzu!" the white one, I think it was Zane, shouted. Jay heard him, did spinjitzu, and managed to generate just enough wind to blow back up on deck.

The ship righted itself at the perfect time (I meant this sarcastically). The Ninja advanced on us. "DIE!" I yelled, sending a mini hurricane at Kai. "What the world!" he shouted, then jumped out of the way. "Why do you want to kill me so badly?" he shouted at me. "I think you know!" I growled at him, sending a small storm cloud his way. The cloud dissipated quickly.

With me being distracted, I didn't notice the black ninja jump at me. I was tied up by him and Kai. I snapped at them. I smirked as I bit Kai's finger. "Ow!" he shouted.

I looked over and saw my teammates all tied like me, even Ace. He must have come down while I was yelling at Kai.

"Where is Lord Garmadon?" the black one questioned me. "I'm not going to tell you, blacky." I told him. "I sense that none of them will talk, Cole." Zane said to blacky, whose real name I guess was Cole. Cole sighed then said, "Then let's take them back to Dareth's dojo." "And not forget to lock their doors." Jay joked.

Later

After wandering into Ninjago City, we were almost to the dojo. "Hey, remember what your sensei said?" I asked The Ninja. Aurelia caught on and continued, "Yeah, about the best way to defeat an enemy?"

"Yes, we remember." Cole responded. "Then why did you capture us?" Cassidy questioned. Jay replied, "Because we are going to make you our friends there." "Or at least try to." I mumbled.

Even later

After getting to the dojo, The Ninja put us in the training room and untied us. I immediately jumped towards the door, only to be stopped by Cole. "You need to listen to us." Cole told us. "Fine." I said, sitting down and crossing my arms.

"Lord Garmadon is evil, a lier, and a charlatan." Zane told us. "You're wrong!" Aurelia yelled at them, "If Garmy was evil, would he have saved me from my brother when I was a kid!?" "Or have brought Ace back from the dead!?" Cassidy added. "Or have saved me and my friends from the Serpentine!?" I shouted at them.

"Wait, did you say that he saved you from Serpentine?" Cole asked us. I nodded. "Well, the Serpentine are all loyal to Garmadon." Kai told us. "No, Lord G. told us that not all of them are loyal to him." Cassidy countered. "Ugh, he's such a lier!" Jay complained.

"Well, even if that was a lie, can you explain him saving me as a kid?" Aurelia challenged. "Saved you from what?" Zane asked her. "When I was a baby, my parents abandoned me and my brother because they didn't have much money. My brother didn't want to raise me, so he locked me in a closet until I was 10. Then, Lord Garmadon found out and called the cops."

"Hmmm. How long ago was this?" Zane questioned her further. "6 years ago. Why?" Aurelia answered. "Because, 6 years ago, Garmadon was trapped in the Underworld." Zane responded, The other Ninja nodding in agreement. "WHAT!? THAT LIER!" Aurelia screamed.

"How do we know you aren't the ones lying?" I asked. "They aren't." a voice said. I spun around. Standing in the doorway was The Ninja's sensei, along with a little boy in green, a man in brown, and a girl in a red dress. Jay's eyes went all lovey, and Kai and Cole noticed and rolled their eyes.

I don't know why, but I trusted their sensei. There was just something about him that made him seem wise and trustworthy. "Okay, but then why did Garmy raise Ace from the dead?" I asked The Ninja.

Jay tore his eyes from the girl in red to look at me weird and say, "Raise who from the what!?" Cassidy pointed at Ace and said slowly, "Raise him from the dead. D-E-A-D, dead."

The Ninja looked at Ace and said incredulously, "You were raised from the dead!?" He nodded. "No weirder then Garmadon getting four arms, or bringing a bunch of pirates from nowhere." Kai said.

"So, why would Garmadon have raised Ace from the dead?" Aurelia asked The Ninja and their friends. "No offense Ace, but I think he might have just been trying to get a servant." Zane said sadly. Ace just nodded, then said simply, "I suspected as much."

"And we saved all of you from Lord Garmadon, soooo, friends?" Jay asked. Me and my teammates looked at each other, then my three friends nodded to The Ninja.

"Yeah!" Jay cheered. "No." I said forcefully. "What!?" Cole asked, surprised. I replied, "I will not be a friend to the person who killed my father!" I pointed at Kai, then ran into one of the other rooms.

Even later (I am using a lot of these)

I heard a knock on the door. "Who's there!?" "Nya." came the reply. I had no idea who that was, so I let them in. It turned out to be the girl in the red dress.

"Hey." I said. "Hello." she said back, "What did you mean when you said that Kai killed your dad?" "My family was poor. When I was 13, my father was about to die of starvation. I knew he was a friend of the local blacksmiths, so I went to their shop. When I got there, Kai was managing the store. I begged him for some food so that my father could live. He refused. I went home after that, only to find my father dead. I realized that it was pretty much Kai's fault, so I set out looking for him. This was all 5 years ago."

Nya frowned, then said, "I remember that day. I was out on an errand with my father. When I got home, I found out, along with my father, that my mother had died of a disease that she had had for a while. Kai told me that a strange boy about his age had come and begged him for food. He had refused because he was angry about our mother dying."

"You're his sister!" I realized. "Yes, I am. Can you please forgive him?" she asked me. "No." I replied. Nya sighed, then left the room.

Even later!

Aurelia came running in the room. "Nick! The Serpentine are attacking! Can you help!?" she asked. I shook my head and replied, "I am not going to fight alongside my father's killer." Aurelia frowned and left.

Later even more!

I was lying on my bed, when my door was blown through. I sat up quickly, and saw the red, black, and green Serpentine that had captured me. "You traitor!" The red one yelled at me. "Why did you turn againsssst Lord Garmadon, and sssstart working for thosssse pessssky Ninja!?" the black one shouted.

"I turned against Garmadon because he is a lier! But I am not helping The Ninja either!" I yelled in reply. "Oh, a rouge. Let'ssss capture him anywayssss." the green Serpentine hissed. They snatched me and tied me up. _Not again._ I said to myself.

Guess what. LATER!

I was thrown next to my teammates and The Ninja. I glared at the snakes for putting me next to Kai. "Wait here. We will come get all of you later for your exsssecutionssss." the red Serpentine told all of us, our eyes all lighting up with fear. The snakes slithered away, laughing.

"Hey, dark blue ninja guy." Kai whispered to me. "My name is Nick." I growled, looking the other way. Kai continued, "Yeah, Nick, I'm sorry for what happened 5 years ago." I looked at him incredulously.

"My mother had just died, and I was angry. Can you please forgive me?" Kai pleaded. I looked into his eyes, and to my surprise, I saw real sincerity. "I...I...I..." I tried, then felt all my angry emotions slip away as I realized, _He felt the way I did after I found my father dead. _I replied, "I forgive you."

Suddenly, I felt better then I had ever felt in my whole life! I felt free! I saw everyone, human and snake, stare at me in awe. I saw a bright light shining around the room. I realized the light was coming from me.

"Your true potential!" The Ninja simultaneously shouted. I felt a good-sized tornado beneath my body, I saw storm clouds flouting around me. I was a storm. I smiled, and went around the whole area, getting rid of any snake there was.

I then promptly passed out.

EVEN LATER!

I woke up. I saw all my friend around me. Yes, I included The Ninja that time. "Hey." I said. "He's up!" Aurelia shouted. Cole flinched, then said, "No need to yell, we're all right here." "Oops." Aurelia said sarcastically,

"So, how was your true potential?" Kai asked me. I replied, "It felt amazing! I felt better then I've ever felt before!" "Yep. That's pretty much what it feels like." Jay told everyone.

"I am so jealous!" Cassidy squealed. Aurelia then said, 'I can't wait for that to happen to me!" "All you must do is overcome the obstacle that each and every one of us has, when you conquer that fear, only then will your heart be free, only then will you unlock your true potential." our new sensei told us.

"I remember that speech. It was right before you left, Sensei." Jay told us.

My stomach growled quietly. "Cool." I said, "But can I get something to eat?"

Everyone except for me, Zane, and Ace started laughing. Zane looked confused, and Ace looked at us with no expression.

"No, seriously guys, I'm starving!" I said.


End file.
